The Zone: After Hours
by Dooley
Summary: Another companion piece to The Zone. It's time to get down and dirty. You should read The Zone first.
1. Chapter 1

So, here's _After Hours_.

I'll start out with our two first timing couples and go from there. If you guys want more, tell me the pairing or maybe something specific (position, place, some sort of kink…) I'm open to all suggestions and all of them will be considered, I promise.

I _do_ have an idea for a later installment, but idk if Sophia would forgive me for it. xD ily Sophie.

* * *

We walked casually down the city street, hand in hand. "When we get home, Dad'll kill you."

I laughed easily. "Who am I to _not_ take complete advantage of your new found freedom. And stealing you away to Seattle seemed the best option, of course."

Ness rolled her eyes, "_Course_ it is." A big, wet raindrop plopped into her hair. She jumped and looked up, only to face the rain as it began to pour. "Oh, jeez. I forgot my jacket."

I wasn't much better, wearing only my shorts and a loose zip up sweatshirt. I _had_ thought about this just a bit beforehand and the weatherman actually said that today was the best chance of sun out of the next three weeks. I guess I didn't think about how much weathermen suck.

Ness looked around, slightly panicked, for some sort of covering. I tore open a free auto guide book dispenser and took one, holding it over her head and pulling her close, my height blocking some of the rain. I looked around, squinting through the rain and running through the first open door.

Inside, I couldn't help but shake off like a dog. Ness laughed at me, but a posh man behind a long desk frowned at me. There was a water feature running down the wall behind him. A damn water feature. It was a hotel.

Ness shook of slightly too, making a small whining noise as she rung out her long bronze hair. A group of men were headed out through the door and they were all watching us as they went. I looked her over, soaked to the bone, even from the momentary downpour. Then I noticed something. With a small growl, I yanked her to my chest and kept one arm around her as I went to the front desk. The desk clerk watched me in disdain the whole time.

"We need a room."

The man sneered. Ness was confused and fighting against my grip on her. "What are you doing, Jake? We can just wait the storm out in the lobby—" I squeezed her tighter against me. She wouldn't have it, "_Jacob—"_

I dropped my mouth to hers to shut her up. It was a short kiss and when I pulled away, it was only a mere centimeter. "Just wait." She was surprised at the urgency in my tone. The clerk asked a bunch of snotty questions and I didn't even think when answering them.

He looked oddy satisfied when he asked for payment and when I handed him the lone credit card shoved in my shorts, I could tell his fingers were itching to grab for the scissors when it declined. But it didn't and he looked slightly disappointed. I couldn't care less about him.

I tore the room key out of his hands and ignored everything else he had to say. When I pressed the elevator button, there was a man already in it, but he didn't get off. I eyed him suspiciously and he eyed me back. Ness was completely confused as I pulled her tighter to my chest. She didn't say anything as long as he was there and our floor was there before he got off.

I told Ness to walk behind me down the hall, letting her waist go but holding her hand tightly. I wouldn't answer her questions. In the room, I nearly tossed her onto the bed and went into the bathroom. I grabbed the first towel and barely looked at her before throwing it at her then going back to grab my own.

Toweling my head, I took the sweatshirt off and dropped it in a wet pile on the floor. The water had evaporated off my skin and decided to help Ness. Back in the main room, I found Ness, siting on the bed, not having touched her towel yet. It merely hung from her face and shoulder.

"What is it, Ness?"

She looked up at me, suddenly angry, "What the_ hell_ was that, Black?" I was taken aback.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean?!" She stood up and threw the towel back at me, "Suddenly you're dragging me with you, attached to me like a tumor and ordering me around and throwing me on to the bed and then just..._nothing_?" Ness crossed her arms with a huff. "Answer me!"

I didn't quite know what to say. It was obvious, wasn't it? "Are you kidding me? You're soaked to the bone in a _white dress_ in a hotel lobby full of men, Ness. What, am I supposed to let you hang there and watch them mind-rape you?"

Ness made an angry noise and grabbed the towel she just threw off the floor, "Just...just forget it." She sat herself on the farthest part of the bed, her back to me as she dried her hair.

I stared at her for a long while, completely confused by her reaction. "Ness..." She didn't answer.

I went around the bed and put my hand over hers, stilling it. She froze beneath me. "Renesmee..." My voice was harder. I wouldn't let her be childish anymore. She knew it too and gave in, dropping her hands and leaning against my legs. If I had done something wrong, we should talk about it. "What'd I do, Ness?"

I knelt down and when she still didn't look like she would answer, I pulled the towel off her head. She wouldn't look me in the face, slightly embarrassed. "What'd I do?" I repeated.

"Forget about it. I'm sorry, okay?" She looked up at me and her eyes shined. Ness wanted me to let it go.

"I won't forget about it, alright? Now tell me why you got so upset..." I ran my big hand down her cheek and though she leaned into it, Ness still wouldn't look at me.

"It's stupid." She was embarrassed. I pressed her shoulder so she was laid back on the bed. Ness crossed her arms petulantly.

"Tell me." I ordered, climbing on top of her.

Her voice was very small. "It's just… you were being so forceful—buying this room and telling me what to do. I thought it was… I thought you—" She made a noise and covered her face with her hands.

Then the smell hit me. In my worry about her attitude, I didn't even notice it but there, leaning so close, I couldn't help but inhale again. "Ness…did that turn you on?"

"Shut up!" Ness whined, twisting beneath me, the water that still soaked her bleeding onto the comforter under her. I smiled in relief. I pulled her hands off her face but she fought me. It took a second, but I had her hands pinned on either side of her face. Ness still wouldn't look at me, her usually rosy cheeks blushing even deeper on her pale face.

"Did that turn you on?" I made her look me in the eye. The look she gave back struck me deep.

"I…I couldn't help but think that…I don't know." She paused. "It's been over a month. I've waited for Carlisle's grace period. Mom even told me that Dad wouldn't kill you if we took the next step. I just… thought I'd wait for _you_ to make the first move. And I thought that was it, okay?"

She was defensive and vulnerable. I leaned down and kissed her. "Jeez, Ness, you know how dumb I am." She snorted and I grinned over her. Our faces were close.

"I must just give you way too much credit." Her voice was sarcastic and back to normal. But her vulnerability rang in my ears. I wanted to make it better.

"_Way_ too much." I kissed her again, deeper this time. Her breath expelled hotly through her nose onto my face and I slipped my tongue into her mouth. Ness's fingers slid into mine, still pinned beside her head. Behind my eyelids I saw a montage of every time we had kissed, backwards from our last. It was fast, each kiss only passing for a millisecond before my eyes. It warmed me to see how many times I had shown her I love her.

As our actual kiss continued, she stopped at our very first kiss. It wasn't anything special or romantic. She had been seven, physically sixteen. It wasn't that long ago. We were making dinner together for the wolves, because she had insisted she wanted to try. The Cullens had let us use the main house to make all the food and hold all the wolves while they went out on a family hunting trip. It had taken Edward an hour to actually leave Ness behind with the pack.

I reveled in our time alone, it was the first since she had turned prepubescent, and since there had always been a vampire way too close for comfort. We did act any different though, teasing and fighting the whole time. She was covered in flour halfway through and I had meat marinade down the front of my shorts. Everything was in the oven or ready to be when we were chopping things for a salad. There, right over the islanld we stood across from me at, she called my name. I looked up only to feel her lips press to mine. It lasted just long enough and she pulled back, grinning to herself. And things went on. We didn't talk about it, never did. It just flowed like everything else in our relationship.

I pulled back from the kiss breathlessly. Maybe I had just assumed this would happen when it happened like everything else? Maybe I was taking Ness for granted. This we needed to talk about. I kissed her neck.

"I've spent so long not letting myself think about you like this. Because I can't trust myself, Ness." She made a small moan in the back of her throat when I licked up to her ear lobe, nipping at it as I went on.

"It's been so long… I jump straight to protecting to you." I leaned back to look her in the eye. "But I could really get used to jumping straight into bed."

Her eyes filled with emotion blinked before snorting in laughter, smacking my chest and shoving me off of her. "You jerk!" She cried lovingly. I leaned back against the headboard.

"What can I say, I'm a charmer."

Ness laughed again and as it waned, she continued to stare at me. Her gaze hardened, glazed over with a look I could _really_ get used to seeing. "You sure are."

With that she crawled to me, the white dress clinging to her wet body and for the first time that day, I noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. I groaned. "C'mere."

"Yes, sir." She straddled my waist as I sat against the headboard and ran her hands through my hair as we kissed. We didn't need to talk any more.

I rubbed her thighs as her dress tugged tight across her legs as she straddled me. My fingers brushed the hem of the dress and she made a noise into my mouth, urging me to continue. In one quick movement I had the dress over her head and thrown across the room.

She stared at me, eyes dark with lust. "Look at me, Jake." And _god_, did I look. My eyes raked over her body, for the perfectly sculpted face and neck down to her perfect rounded shoulders—down to her… I really wanted to say tits. Was that right? Shouldn't it be something romantic and loving like breasts or…love pillows. But they were beautiful, pert tits. Her waist flared out from there to perfect hips and long, nimble legs.

"You're perfect." I whispered. She leaned forward and kissed me deeply, her tongue twisting around mine. I nearly hesitated as my hands slid down her perfectly smooth back before bringing it around to cup one of her beautiful tits. She moaned onto my mouth, her hips grinding into my fresh erection. I gasped and she giggled. "Hey, shut up. It's been a while, okay?"

She giggled again, dropping a kiss to my lips, "It better have been _forever_, loser, or this is through." I smirked against her lips, sliding a tongue over her bottom lip.

I ran my other hand down her back and onto her ass, slipping pass the elastic of her perfectly crisp white panties. She gasped into my mouth as my thumb flicked over her hard nipple.

"God—" She groaned, holding my face tight against her as she turned her head to the side to pant. I kissed and licked at her cheek, "You're hands are so _hot_."

I smirked, tilting my head to the side to lick the shell of her ear, "Are they hot here?" I slid that hand around to the front of her panties and she gasped, jumping on my hips. I had yet to touch her where she wanted it the most.

The perfectly rounded pelvic pound was smooth and hard as marble under my hot hands. It was her turn to lick my ear as she said, "I never grew hair there. Imagine that…" Her voice was so husky that I nearly snapped.

I grabbed her shoulders roughly and pushed her back onto the bed. With one swift tug, I tore her underwear of and she moaned in appreciation. "You liked it when I ordered you around, didn't you?" I growled and she moaned back.

"_Yes_."

"Touch yourself." I commanded and in a second, her pale hand was sliding up her thigh before cupping herself. She let out heavy pants. She ran her whole hand over the mound once, then twice, before running just her middle finger between the folds. She moaned.

"I bet you've done that thinking of me." I leaned in, watching intently. Ness moaned in response. "Have you? Answer me."

"Yes." Her voice was soft and low, her eyes half lidded. Her other hand slid up her stomach and cupped her breast, pinching at a hard nipple and moaning.

She had two fingers circling her clit quickly, her knees tensing. Sometimes, she's drop the fingers to her hole, but never put them in, only rounding it once before going back to her clit.

"You're prefect." I repeated and kissed her deeply. As we kissed, I pulled her hand from her wet folds and she gasped into my mouth. Before I could direct it, that hand was unbuttoning my pants and dropping the zipper. I took my turn to slip my fingers into her heat.

Ness threw her head back and moaned long and loud. I smiled at her. My thumb rubbed around her clit, flicking it once or twice as my fore and middle finger slicked with her moisture. When I felt they were properly covered, the same moment I shoved my tongue in her mouth I pressed those two fingers into her. She nearly bit my tongue off.

"_Oh. My. God."_ She groaned, her eyes wide, then falling shut. Ness hand my shorts halfway down my ass before, but were forgotten in her own pleasure. I smirked and pulled the fingers out of her after thrusting them twice.

Our eyes locked, I sucked them into my mouth and she made a face that asked me to show mercy. No can do. I smirked and leaned back, tugging my shorts off and throwing them somewhere near her dress.

"Do it, Jake. I'm so ready for you." My hand was on my erection, jacking it twice and slicking it with my own precum. This girl turned me on to no end and it had nothing to do with a silly imprint.

As rough and as commandeering as I had been before, when I spread her knees with my hands, I went very slow. She could take any sort of beating, I knew, but I would not make her first time into a two second jerk and twerk. It could have been, I'll let you know, I was so wound up.

I lay down, pressing our chests together. She moaned softly as my nipples brushed hers hotly. My hips where still in the air, my hand gripping myself as the other ran down her face. Our eyes didn't leave each others when I pressed against her entrance. She groaned helplessly as I entered her and I gritted my teeth, nearly grinding them in my need to keep control.

She was so _tight_ and her walls gripped as me as I continued to press into her slowly. Ness made a near guttural noise when the head pressed her utural wall. "Oh—oh, man. Jake. So deep." Her eyes were unfocused as I started to pull out as slow as I had gone in, striving to keep control.

"Please Jake. I need it." And that set me off. I began to pound into her, short and fast as my hips his hers at a bruising rate if either of us had been fully human. Every thrust brought a different noise from her and I couldn't look away, fascinated both by the noises and the amazing feeling of my dick in her pussy. Again, not romantic. But it was a perfect pussy.

Each noise sent me further until she was only sputtering low 'yeah's with each thrust. I was so close. Her hands gripped my back, digging unto my flesh hard enough to cut into me. I could smell my own blood but it did nothing to take the pleasure away. It was too good.

I could feel my balls tightening but I didn't want it to end. Never wanted this to end. Ness wouldn't have that. She dropped her hand to her clit and began to furiously knead it and her breath caught, moaning loudly. I watched with wide eye and pounded into her harder.

"Go, Jake." Her other hand found its way awkwardly under me and rolled my balls in her hand. That was it. My entire body tensed until I was stiff as a board. I started to groan but it caught in my throat as my eyes closed for the first time. I released into her over and over, feeling her walls clench around me deliciously. With each volley I jerked involuntarily. When I was finally through, the rest of my groan wrung out pitifully.

I panted heavily, gasping helplessly. I fell over her and she rubbed my back, each pant rubbing her nipples against mine.

"You didn't finish." I said simply. My pride was a little hurt, but she licked lewdly up my cheek. We weren't done yet. Ness pulled herself our from under me, my dick sliding out of her and I moaned again. She left me panting face down as she ran her hands over my back.

I hissed slightly as her fingers ran over the cuts she'd put into my back. She licked languidly at them, her tongue fat and slow. The cuts had already healed but she lapped at the still drying blood until it was all gone.

When I turned to look at her, her eyes were dark with hunger. They darted to me and she leaned to kiss me. It was uncomfortable on my neck, but I didn't complain.

"Lay back." I commanded and she made an appreciative noise and followed my order. For the second time that night I spread her knees but this time, I licked up her thigh just as she lapped at my back, tongue flat and slow. She moaned in anticipation.

"I'm so close, Cub. Hurry." I obliged. I ran my tongue once over her slit, bottom to top before using my thumbs to spread her. I was hit with her scent and the smell of my own seed, still fresh within her. I felt my erection coming back. I lapped again, bottom to top and swirled the top of my tongue around her clit, deep red beneath its hood. "Please, Jake."

I began to suck at her folds, focusing completely on her clit with my mouth. I moved my thumb from her folds and slipped it into her before decided to use my middle and forefinger to finger her. She moaned, her hands holding my head to her pussy and her legs wrapping around my shoulders.

I sucked furiously, even nipping at her sensitive clit. At that, she yelped and moaned, bucking up at my face. As she got closer and closer, her hands started pressing my face back but I knew better and pressed even deeper into her. I nipped at her again, my fingers curling up within her to rub that rough spot just past her hole and her insides ebbing and flowing with her squirming.

All of it together was too much. She continued to press away from me, her back arching and her moans got lost in her throat. Her hole twitched around my fingers as she came. She was silent but when I looked up, her mouth was open in a silent scream. I continued to suck at her clit for a good twenty seconds as her orgasm faded and her moan came back, low and long in appreciation.

I moved up her body, licking her clit before moving to her lips. We kissed deeply and slowly, in now hurry despite my new erection pressing into her stomach. Her leg pushed between mine and slowly rubbed it with her smooth thigh. I groaned.

"Flip over." I commanded. She obliged.

We rutted into the morning, napping periodically only to wake up to her lapping at my dick or me sucking a nipple. It was thoroughly enjoyable. After a much too long shower, she pulled on her wrinkled and still damp dress. The sun shined uncharacteristically out the wide luxurious window.

I pulled on my shorts and it felt odd to be dressed again after such a long night. I looked up at Ness, standing in front of me and holding my sweatshirt. She helped me put it on silently before zipping it up for me. It was reminiscent of an old fashioned married couple, the man headed out to his nine-to-five, but not before his doting wife tied his tie.

I smiled down at her. My hands on her shoulders, I dropped a kiss to her lips and she raised to her toes to kiss me back. Down the hall came a clatter.

Raised voices and much to familiar scents hit us both uneasily. I gripped her shoulders.

"_Really_, calm down—"

"I _will not _calm down!" I gripped Ness closer.

We both watched as the door was ripped open, the chain snapping and lock tearing from the wall. Edward Cullen dropped the door, huffing furiously, only with eyes for me.

"…I thought you said he wouldn't be mad?"

* * *

End of the first. The second is written too, and I personally think it's stronger than this one, but maybe because I also think it's hotter. :D

Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm being nice and just putting this chapter out there too. I love hearing what you guys think.

* * *

_Embry, really! I do _not_ want to see that!_

My lips curled over my canines in a grin, my tongue lolling out to one side. _If _I _have to watch you and Kim in action every time you day dream, you can see my own experiment!_ I padded away from Jared, who growled and bounded after. We circled each other, my tail wagging excitedly in the air.

_It's not funny! _Jared growled again, his dark eyes alight.

I barked a laugh again. Jacob barked and leaped at me, catching me by surprised and knocking me under him. I anxiously twisted my hindquarters so they were sitting right on the ground, taking the weight off my spine.

_Thaaat's right, because we don't want our little Embry getting torn up his first time._ I made an indignant face, exhaling heavily through my snout.

_Who says _I _won't be the one tearing _Carlos_ up? _Both Jacob and Jared stopped and considered that before laughing their wolf laughs.

Jacob moved off of me but I remained on the ground._ C'mon, Em, you can't deny your own damn fantasies. You are a bottom man, through and through. Sometimes it is so _damn_ awkward having night shift with you. May I say, you have the most vivid dreams I have ever encountered._

I had given up being embarrassed knowing that every damn pack member saw my gay fantasies. I mean I gotta see them shoving their fantasized dicks in to some chick or another, they could just deal.

Jared shot me a look._ Right, because Pam Anderson is _way_ worse than Pablo the burly Mexican man._

_Boys..._ Leah had just changed and was headed our way. _I bet you wouldn't complain if I fantasized about a chick._

Jared actually considered that. _Depends on who we're talking here..._

_Sophia._

Jared's tongue nearly fell out of his mouth. _Now _that_ I wouldn't mind seeing... _

_You do _not_ have to right to fantasize about me and other girls. NO. _Leah came through the trees, her dark eyes giving a look that matched her mental tone exactly. Jacob barked a laugh.

_I think you've created a monster, Leah. _Jared still hadn't put his tongue away. She rolled her eyes.

It had been a year, at least, since Carlos and Sophia had moved to Forks with the Cullens. They lived in the main house, which meant more and more wolves were there on a regular basis. It was easier without Rosalie, but I could tell the absence of Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett was wearing on the Cullens everyday.

Forks still sat unbeknownst to the extremely high percentage of mythical creatures in their midst. That was good.

_I'm supposed to meet Carlos. I'll see you guys later. _I began off in the direction of the Cullen's home I heard Leah snort.

_I wonder if he'll be able to walk straight tomorrow..._

Jacob laughed while Jared instantly rolled over in mock disgust but totally real discomfort. Jacob watched me go, _I have my money this month in the pool, so I'll be totally happy to see him wince when he sits sometime this month. Unless he decides to keep being a wimpy little prude. _That last part was directed at me, despite being miles away. He knew I was still listening.

Leah and Jacob's barking laughter could be heard even from where I was. Jared was still trying to get the images out of his out, laying on the ground, whining as he dug his face into his front paws.

When I got to my tree, I raised up on my back legs and reached up it. With my teeth I nicked a bag hanging on a branch nearly ten feet up and dropped to the forest floor again. I spit it out and changed, quickly opening the bag and pulling out my clothes to dress. I didn't want to keep Carlos waiting forever.

I ran as I pulled my pants up, nearly forgetting to button them as I went. In the privacy of a quiet mind, I thought. Would we ever get to that point, Carlos and I? I never wanted to push him to anything and we always stopped at heavy petting. In a year, I'd had his dick in my mouth once, and _I _was the one that stopped.

That was fairly early in our relationship. As I always thought, sex was the next step right? Well... lust was. About three weeks after we started dating, I told him I wanted too. But I felt his apprehension. Later, I realized it was only apprehension of sex itself, not of me or guys in general. The moment had passed.

I was happy with heavy petting as long as he was. Neither of us needed sex before each other, so we could live without it for now. But that didn't stop me from wanting to be ready. It took me _a lot_ to work up the courage to do some...experiments. Only because there was over a dozen other people that would see it if I ever thought about it in wolf form, or in general, if Edward was in the room.

The second floor bedroom that still smelled faintly of Rosalie and Emmett Cullen had a ladder leading up to it's window. Carlisle put it there for both of us, wanting us to feel more welcome and also more private. Even though every vampire in the house knew when we were there and when we weren't, it was nice to not have to walk through the house and up the stairs awkwardly. Though, in a year, awkwardness had faded for the most part. We were all in this strange sort of family together. It was kinda nice.

I easily scaled the ladder without slowing down. Carlos met me at the window. I nearly fell backwards as he pressed his mouth against mine. I made a surprised noise and he made an impatient one back. He gripped my bare shoulders and yanked me into the window, our lips only parting minutely to breathe, then kiss again.

"Uh—" He kissed me again as I tried to speak, "Pab, this is—" He was pulling us over the the couch he had at one side of his large room. "—great and all, but—" He sat and pulled my hips down so I straddled him. My hands where in his hair as we exchanged tongues. Finally I shoved his shoulders, pushing him to lean back against the couch, our lips making near sucking noises as we pulled apart. "_What has gotten into you?!" _

Carlos grinned and kissed me again, his hands starting to unbutton his collared shirt. "They're _gone_." His tone was near ecstatic, "They're _all gone_. Hunting." He grinned against my mouth. "We're _finally_ alone."

I laughed at his enthusiasm as my hands slid under his loose collar, running them across his shoulders and pushing his shirt open farther. His breath expelled hotly into my mouth as he sighed when our bare chests pressed together.

"All you needed was for us to be alone?" I laughed again, kissing down his strong jaw. In a year I had learned to _love_ the male form and I only had eyes for Pablo. Every curve and shadow never ceased to fascinate me.

Carlos pulled back and looked at me, slightly surprised, "What the hell else was I waiting for?"

I paused, "I don't know... I didn't know if you were ready..." I trailed off. He laughed out loud.

"Babe, I've been ready for _months_. I just _really_ didn't want to do it in the woods. Or worse, in Ness's bed. She offered, you know."

I laughed, my hands running down his arms, removing his shirt completely. "Yeah, Jake told me. He had about the same reaction as you." He kissed me again and I slid my tongue into his mouth. I was _way_ past being bashful. His tongue twisted around mine slipping in to lap at the roof of my mouth indolently.

Don't ask why being kissed like that turned me on so damn much. It wasn't romantic or sexy, when you think about it. It was raw, something you never thought about twice and I _loved_ that. Say it's the wolf in me, whatever, but romance is _not _what I needed. And if you blamed it on the wolf, I wouldn't have to take responsibility for my own perversions.

"What're you thinking about?" Carlos asked against my lips then moving to lap up my jaw bone. My head fell back and my mouth fell open.

"My perversions." I answered.

"Oh, do tell." He laughed.

"I'd rather show." I ground my teeth anxiously as his hips bucked lightly under me at my words.

"You're gunna kill me." He groaned. I slid my hips backwards, slowly feeling his erection trapped in his jeans run under my ass and then on my own erection. Our moans matched. One foot on the ground, I started to kneel. His hand fell on my shoulder. His eyes shined with care, "Are you okay?"

My heart melted at those three words. He didn't want me to stop again, but if I had wanted to, as if I could, he would let me without qualm. The thought only made me want him more. I kissed him without answer. It was my answer. He responded back earnestly, lapping at me again, because he knew I loved it.

His hand ran down the center of my chest, his middle finger flexing minutely so his nail dragged down the sensitized flesh. I groaned. Quietly, his used that same hand to unbutton my shorts and venture past the waistline. He made a noise.

"What?" I asked. By that point, I was so anticipative, I was collapsed against him, kissing at his neck and breathing into his ear.

"Commando?" Carlos's voice was hoarse. I smiled against his skin.

"It's not worth it when they'll just tear off when I change. It's less clothing to carry around." I could imagine he was thinking about the tearing off part, and no horse-sized wolf was involved in that image. I laughed and did my attempt at seduction. In his ear, my lips brushing against the lobe, I said, "Why? Don't you like it?"

Carlos groaned and shoved his hand the rest of the way down. I gasped, his hands cool against my burning flesh. He stroked me easily, as if he'd been doing it all his life. I panted helplessly against him, moaning like a cat in heat.

I was so glad the house was empty.

"Stop—" I gasped. "I don't wanna—" His hand stilled instantly. I was actually embarrassed to look him in the eye at that moment. His long finger ran under my chin, forcing me to look at him. Our eyes locked and I kissed him.

His hand pulled out from my pants and used both of them to hold my head, his fingers going into my short hair. I pulled away but he followed, leaning forward, not wanting to break the kiss. When we did, I paused momentarily to lock eyes with him again before kneeling on the floor.

I looked up at him, completely relaxed against the couch. I was between his legs, his heel running up my leg. I moved closer without a thought, my hands dropping to his belt. That heel slid around my back and hugged me close in the strangest way. I rubbed my hands up and down either thigh.

"Go on, you tease." He nearly growled. I grinned at him.

"Impatient?" I unbuckled his belt and he lifted his ups just high enough for me to pull it out of it's loops. In the process, his crotch nearly hit my face and I snorted. He laughed at me, a big hand falling to the top of my head.

"See, he likes you." He joked and I rolled my eyes. Slowly, I unbuttoned his pants and my hand dropped to the zipper. As one hand dragged it down, tooth by tooth, the other lay on that bulge, squeezing and rubbing tenderly. Carlos was breathing heavily.

I opened his pants and his lifted his hips again, pulling them down all the way to his feet, taking his boxers with them. I looked up at him again, this time sitting up more, his eyes wide as he looked down at me.

"You're so hot." He gushed, leaning down to kiss me deeply. He lapped at the roof of my mouth and I moaned.

I took a moment to look down at his dick, as if it had just appeared there. I ran my tongue up it's length, very slowly.

"Don't you even dare." Pablo growled, his hand falling to my head. I took the head into my mouth, marveling at it's texture. I sucked experimentally and his hips bucked. I licked up it's length again, watching him the whole while. He had collapsed back, his eyes lidded and his mouth fallen open. He was irresistible.

With his hand heavy on my head, I took in as much of him as I could, going slow enough to be totally conscious of my canines. As I got used to it, one hand jacked the base as I sucked harder and moved faster, his hand egging me on. The noises he was making were like my crack. I was high.

"Oh, god, Embry." Saying my name drove me wild as I moaned with him in my mouth. He thrusted up. He leaned forward, running his hands down my back as he trapped me on his dick with his body. It was the strangest feeling.

His finger tips slid under my shorts waist and down my bare ass. I groaned and he thrusted again. I moved, coming up on my knees so my shorts could drop off my legs. From this position, I was less trapped and he had more freedom on my bare skin.

Carlos's middle finger ran down the crack of my ass and I needed to pull myself off of him. "Jeez, Pab." I wiped the stray spit off my chin.

He chucked a bit but it turned into a choking noise as I licked around the base of his dick. It was my turn to laugh, testing the waters as I lifted my hand to roll one of his balls in my hand. His own hand ran further down my ass.

The first time his nail brushed over my hole, I spasmed. He gasped as my hot breath gasped over his privates.

He had one fingertip wormed into me when I moaned, "I think—oh god—we should move to the bed."

The Cullens had be generous with Pablo's living situation, buying him a king size bed that seemed silly at the time, but it called to us right then. He leaned back and let me stand, my hand sliding off his cock as I went and at the same time, I stepped out of my shorts . He stood and we stared at one another, totally silent as we near panted. He kissed me deeply and I threw my arms around him, pressing him close as we traded tongues breathlessly.

It was the first moment he was aware of my bare erection as it rubbed unceremoniously against his as we kissed. He moaned into my mouth.

"I've waited so long for this." He gasped.

"I'm sorry." I said against his lips, "If I had known you were ready—" He stopped me.

"Shh..." I followed his eyes to the bed and smirked. I let him follow me with his eyes as I walked to the bed, sitting down on it. I patted the spot next to me. Carlos eagerly headed for the bed, catching his legs in the pants still around his ankles. He teetered and fell into an unceremonious heap in the floor and I burst into laughter. He paused for a moment, surprised, and then joined me.

"You think that's funny, punk?" He growled, tearing the restraints off his ankles and pouncing on me. He had my hands pinned above my head.

Carlos kissed me intensely and dropped one of his hands to stroke my erection. I moaned helplessly. He smiled against my lips. Suddenly, he leaned back, smiling down at me ferally. It was the hottest thing I'd ever seen. He threw one of his legs over me and turned himself around. Suddenly, his cock was hanging over my face as he looked at me upside down between our chests.

"Lube me up real nice, kay?" Fairly soft spoken Carlos _would_ _never_ say anything of the sort. I had a feeling that soft spoken Carlos would never show his face in our bedroom. Without another word, he dropped his head to lick the precum off my erection. I bucked up and he laughed. "Now you know what it feels like."

Despite his talk, he cautiously lowered himself into my mouth. I took him in easily. He was so anxious, he softly raised and lowered his hips over my mouth. I welcomed the chance to relax, letting him fuck my mouth as he craned his neck and lapped once at my asshole. I moaned loudly and swirled my tongue around the head of his cock in appreciation.

I watched with an awkward crick in my neck as he sucked two fingers into his mouth, soaking them with spit. I gasped as he thrusted one finger into me, the second not far after.

He was panting, still fucking my mouth as he spoke, "You're easier to loosen than I thought..." I ran my tongue over his tip before answering. I was panting.

"I've been... practicing." He groaned deeply.

"That's it. Enough foreplay." I steeled myself, not moving from where I was on the bed. This was it. A part of me was so anxious, I knew I wouldn't last long.

He turned around again and scooted us farther up toward the center of the bed. Gently, he guided my legs farther open around him and shifting my hips farther back, leaving me terribly exposed. He leaned forward and I leaned up as he stroked himself, slick with my spit.

"You don't have to go easy." I gasped, "I can take it."

He dropped his head to my shoulder, panting, "Did I say you'll be the death of me?"

I ran my hand through his hair, "Something like that." Right then I gasped, the tip of his cock pressing against me.

"Do it," I whispered, my voice horse. And he did. Slowly but firmly, he pressed into me. We both gasped when the tip was in and he gasped again because I unintentionally clamped down on him.

"Man, Embry, you keep doing that and this'll be over real soon." I laughed lightly but it quickly choked to a surprised gasp as he thrusted sharp and short.

He smirked at me, our eyes locked, "You will _not _joke about my speed. I think it's little _premature_ to tell who'll be fastest?"

I kissed him deeply, craning my neck up as if I could press harder against him. "Is that a challenge?"

"I think it is." He thrusted again, this time filling me out with his entire length. My moan was long. I panted a shallow laugh.

"You know, the pack with find this _entirely _too hilarious if they find you we're betting over who cums first." He pulled out slowly until only the head was in me.

"But you'll hate their teasing when I win, right?"

"Enough talking, Pab." I scooted myself down, pushing him back in slightly, but not enough to be enough. "Fuck me."

That was all he needed.

With a wild groan, Carlos began to set a pace, his hands propping bracing himself on either side of my head as he thrusted into me. Slowly at first, long and slow, but as my moans grew louder, he remained deeper within me as his thrusts became short and hard.

Each impact of his hips to my ass, I made a noise. Over and over, my own moans becoming our tempo. He watched me the whole time, his eyes locked on my face. I couldn't keep mine open for long, gasping sharply when shifted his hips and changed the angles.

When my eyes did catch his, Carlos kissed me instantly and it was rather ridiculous. The sexual energy was so high in the room there was nothing but tongues, teeth, and spit, in that kiss. My tongue slid along his, swirling around it and then as his tongue lifted to lap at the room of my mouth, I licked the bottom of his. He changed his angle again and I gasped hotly against his face.

He pulled out again, only the head of his dick in my ass. He paused, his shoulders heaving as his chest did.

"Don't stop." Was my pitiful plea. He growled. Literally growled and the wolf in me approved. He tucked his arms around my back, hugging me to his chest and lifting me up. I gasped because as he did it, my own weight bore me down on his dick.

We were sitting up, me in his lap and I near whined. "Oh, Pab. It's too much." He rutted upwards and and moaned like a girl, high and shameful. Over and over again he thrusted up and soon, with my hands on his shoulders, I was lifting myself off of him—only to drop all my weight down onto his dick.

"Fuck, Embry."

We were like his for only a minute or so until we were both moaning wildly. I hugged him as close as possible, not wanting to separate from him in anyway.

"I'm gunna lose." I gasped. His hand wormed his way between his, squeezing my dick hard before starting to jerk at me roughly.

"Together." He told me. I lifted myself up and dropped myself down.

"Harder, Pab. _Harder_." I couldn't even describe how fast he fucked me, the obscene noises coming from my body turning be on even farther. His hand squeezed me tighter and my ass clamped down harder.

I made a noise as he ground his teeth and said, "_Now._"

My insides filled hotly as he came inside me, the noises turning wetter as he gasped. His hand squeezing me was covered with my cum, some even shot to my chin, landing on both of our chests. We sat like that, gasping and twitching without words. I fell against his chest, panting heavily. It was like I'd run a marathon. It was the most exhausted I felt since I'd been fully human

"That was amazing." He kissed my head. I pulled back and looked in his face, grinning wilding.

"I won."

He laughed outloud, "Only because I felt sorry for you." He hugged me close, nuzzling my chest. "I couldn't have you being teased on the playground."

I hit his head. He licked the cum off my chin. I made a small noise. "That's not it, I hope?"

He laughed again but didn't answer. Instead he said, "I love you."

My chest filled with warmth that had nothing to do with lust, "I love you, too, Pablo."

He looked me in the eye shortly before kissing me deeply. He didn't lap at the roof of my mouth as he did before. His tongue only grazed mine in this kiss and it lasted a near minute.

"You think you'll be ready to go again?" I laughed at him and dropped back onto the bed, looking up at him with my best bedroom eyes.

"I think you'll have to persuade me." He was on me in a second.

I didn't leave Carlos's bed until late the next morning after he made me breakfast. The Cullen house was very strange without the Cullens, big and empty and nearly creepy without it's inhabitants. Funny how vampires make things less creepy. How times have changed.

I was grinning wildly when I made it into La Push. I headed straight into the forest for my watch. Leah and Jacob were there and they lifted their big heads from their paws when I came into the clearing. I shed my shorts quickly and changed. Leah snickered—strange how much wolves sound like humans when you're around them forever.

_Dig the full body hickies, Em. _She thought. I was still grinning wilding. Jacob grinned back.

_Good on ya, man. Looks like I won the pool_.

Leah snorted and put her head back down, stretching her hind legs. I shook my head.

_Nope. I won._

* * *

For those of you who were expecting a cute, fluffy, not-so-deertay lemon, sorry. There were a lot of reasons why I chose to do their first like this, I'd explain if you're at all interested. I'm sure you're not. But it's out there. xD

So, I'm learning, that when I write late at night, my spelling gets RIDICULOUS. When writing this, I wrote _seiced _instead of _ceased. _I just don't even have the energy to really try to spell it right. God, I'm writing this late too and that _right_ in the last sentence came out _write._ Yeah. Thank god for spell check.

Let me know what you think, guys. :)


End file.
